Wyhzette
Wyhzette is a protectorate of Saint Luke and Amager. It was founded in 2011 by Paul Kang. It was founded in a game-like, resource managing state, and eventually evolved to a fully developed nation equipped with the WAF, civil services, utilites and a constitution. Current Status History Wyhzette was founded on June 20th, 2011 by Paul Kang. The main goal of Wyhzette was "to tie together all of the clubs and groups of Paul's Blog Herald." At first, there were large expansions of the virtual land which Wyhzette owned. This led to several wars with a fictional micronation, "Random Pie Land." Also, anyone who joined the blog recieved a Virtual SurvivBox. It has been confirmed that, to this day, the reward is still offered to everyone who joins and is an active, productive member. In August 2012, Wyzhette fought in several wars collectivley known as the Freyan Wars. Soon after pulling out, an un-official cold war was declared between Wyhzette and the Workers' Democratic Republic under Freya, ultimatley ending in Freyan occupation and annexation. They recieved indpendence later. Government Wyhzette has a liberal democracy, with currently one National Minister as an advisor, ambassador and domestic mediator. The PM is to have an eture, or assistant to be a combination of an confidant, secretary and general helper. Under the PM are three advisors, a Military Advisor, Civic Advisor and Misc. Policies Advisor. These 3 positions are yet to be filled. Culture Wyhzette has diverse, but relatively unknown, culture. The traditions of the past which include pro-war, realist and isolationist ideals mix with modern, peaceful, openminded, fantastical ones. Wyhzette, being closely economicaly tied to the United States of America (the Wyhzette Bit being pegged to the value of $100) officially recognizes all national holidays whenever possible. Lastly, Wyhzette has a constant theme of technological advancement and the promotion of the arts in eductaion. Economy The current state of Wyhzette's economy is above average (think: post-WWII US). Although wars and expansion have cost many gigabytes on the economy, technologies are also being developed and the fertility rate (births to deaths ratio) is about 3.4, which promises a future with young, healthy workers. Wyhzette's chief import is land, from many wars and sales deals, and the chief export is technological and luxury goods, such as computers and perfumes, respectively. Wyhzette's total national debt is currently estimated at >1 gigabyte. Holidays and Special Days There are many holidays in Whyzette, these holidays are very similar to Grunkia's holidays as Whyzette adopted many Grunkian laws and holidays. The most important of these is Freedom Day which is celebrated like the American Independence Day. Here is a list of holidays and special days. 1: New Years Day (January 1) 2. Freedom Day (September 9) 2.5. Good Friday, Easter Sunday and Easter Monday (March–April) 3. Republic Day (August 15) 3.5 Supreme Dictator's Birthday (June 16) 4. Labour Day (September 1–7) 5. Thanksgiving (The Sunday of the second week of October) 6. Christmas Eve (December 24) 7. Christmas or to Christians Holy Day (December 25) Laws General Laws: *Anyone carrying a gun (except soldiers, police and the Benevolent Dictator) will be regarded as a terrorist. So NO GUNS! *No driving cars until the age of 15. *Drugs being abused (that includes 'marajuana clinics' and over the counter drugs) will not be tolerated. *Anyone foreigner caught without a passport will be deported back to their home nation. *Marriage or any legal unions made before the age of eighteen will be considered invalid. *Slavery. Is. Ilegal. Legitimacy Wyhzette now considers itself a "legit" Micronation, with many allies, enemies, plentiful resources, low debt, relatively good living conditions, et cetera.